


Her hand

by Lachanophobic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Introspection, mini-drabbles, mostly character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachanophobic/pseuds/Lachanophobic
Summary: Vegeta's thoughts.





	Her hand

White. Lactescent.  
Singular vein, one, solitaire.  
Swells skin.  
Never fought.  
The underside differs.  
Calloused. Soft. Dainty.  
Working hand.  
Never fought.  
Small. Frail. Dangerous.  
Snakes easily under garments.  
Firm grip. Solid shake.  
Never fought.  
Hot. Cold. Warm. All of it.  
Alien hand.  
Comforting too. Sometimes.  
Slaps easily. Caresses easily.  
Trembling hand.  
Never fought.  
Touches mine. Often.  
Bothering hand. Bold.  
Manicured. No strange paint.  
Chipped nails.  
Must eat them.  
Never fought.  
Supportive hand.  
Never fought.  
Must protect.


End file.
